The present disclosure relates to transmission of data, and more particularly to the wireless transmission of data between a rotating frame of reference and a fixed frame of reference.
The transmission of data between a rotating frame of reference and a fixed frame of reference is typically accommodated through an electrical slip ring. Unique demands are particularly placed on slip ring technology in aerospace applications such as that between a rotor system and an airframe of a rotary-wing aircraft because of equipment requirements and environmental conditions. Such demands are further intensified by the continued desire to transmit more data at higher reliability to, for example, transmit flight control and blade position data.
Wireless transmission of data may be effective, however, the reliability of wireless transmission may be complicated by arbitrary electromagnetic interference (EMI) typical in the operational environment of aircraft. Further, wireless transmissions may result in emission of detectable radiation which may compromise the aircraft.